And Yet Another Life
by Maniac Conlon
Summary: **FINISHED!** AJ is not your average girl. But when she gets kicked out of the Bronx, she faces a completely different challenge: Spot Conlon. Can she figure out a way to solve her problem without hurting anyone, including herself?
1. How It All Began...so orignal

Ok this should be interesting. I don't know how long this is going to be but I will finish it (she said triumphantly) I never finish fanfics, but I plan to finish ALL of them someday! *a round of applause is heard in the background* Thank you, thank you. Now, I'd like to thank all the little people….*dodges a water bottle, then a bandana and a hat. Then the ottoman comes flying toward her* hey! That's the last straw! I love that ottoman! *tries to attack the people that flung the ottoman in her direction, but is held back by Maniac, her twin and basically herself* take a chill pill and just write. Thanks Maniac *sticks her tongue out at Maniac* Just shut up and write Arrow. Whatever. Here's the first chapter. Now there, will that make you happy? Maniac? Huh? Figures, she won't talk. On with the Story. BTW, this story is written in first person. This is not me, I just write in first person. You see, it's just easier for me to write that way, because that way I can see more from the characters point of view. Just write Arrow. Shut up Temper. No, you shut up and write. This is your story and you are the one that has 2 write it. MANIAC AND TEMPER WILL YOU JUST BACK OFF FOR A SECOND SO I CAN WRITE? No don't leave, you are the ones that help me! (Temper and Maniac are me. They are my other personalities. Ok, ok I'll just write….sheesh. Ok….enjoy and reviews would be greatly appreciated! I'd love you forever J And I'll give you anyone of the free newsies. Except Spot. He's mine. *growls threateningly* you stay away from him, especially Duchess. *smirks* you think he's yours. Little do you know…..   
  
And Yet Another Life  
By: Arrow, of Maniac Conlon, whichever  
Rating: PG or PG-13 in some places  
Disclaimer: I do not own the newsies, or the other characters from the movie Newsies, Disney does so please don't sue me, I don't have any money at all. However, AJ, Maniac, Temper, and other various Brooklyn and Bronx newsies, I do own, so if you wanna use them, I would be flattered, but I need you to ask my permission first please! I would greatly appreciate that. Ok, byebye. Now read!  
  
Chapter One: How it all started  
  
Well hello there, I'm Angela Johnston, or preferably AJ, yes I know, a boys name, but I'm not your average girl. My Grandpa is the moderator of the Bronx newsies lodging house, and I've been living there since I was 6, when my folks died. But, I've moved on! Anyways, this story starts when I turned 16. That was not a beautiful day. On my birthday I got in a huge fight with the lovely leader of the Bronx newsies: Bear. Lovely name, is it not? Well, to make a very long story short, I got kicked out of the Bronx lodging house. Luckily for me and my connections *cough-my grandpa-cough* Well, my grandpa got me into the Brooklyn LH, as far as I knew, but little did I know that I'd have to get the almighty leader's approval.  
I arrived at the Brooklyn LH shortly before 9 o'clock that night. Dang, newsies rush hour. They'll ALL be there. Just what I want. Anyways, I walked into the lobby and, sure enough, the room was covered in newsies. There were more then there were in the Bronx! Then again, this LH was slightly bigger then the Bronx LH. She shrugged and walked in. No one noticed her except a skinny boy with piercing eyes and a gold topped cane noticed me. He was reading the register book when I walked in. Now, I was thinking, why is this kid reading the register, no one is aloud to.   
"Are you that Bronx girl, Angela?" asked the skinny kid. Who does this guy think he is? The leader? Fat chance with all these huge guys around. I shrugged.  
"Depends on who wants to know," I replied nonchalantly. I could take this kid.  
"What is I told you Spot Conlon wanted to know," he asked. I snorted.  
"Then tell him to ask me himself," I said. This kid was really getting on my last nerve.   
"What if I told you that you were talking to Spot Conlon?" he asked. Once again I did probably my most unladylike habit, I snorted. Yeah, ok, this kid thinks he's the most respected and famous newsie in all of New York, yeah ok. I know better then to believe that. Plus he never actually said he was Spot Conlon.   
"I'd say, oh great AJ, you did it again," I smirked. This kid, he was good for getting myself a laugh.  
"Hi, I'm Spot Conlon."  
"Oh great, AJ, you did it again," I said, hitting my forehead.   
"So, I suppose you are Angela Johnston," he said, now he was the one smirking. "But, now Angela, come with me so I don't have to publicly embarrass you on your first day with us, or so I've been told. But you are just staying here now, you still aren't with us."  
"If you ever call me Angela again, I will put a hurtin to you you'll never forget," I threatened. Ok great AJ, now he's gonna hate you. Stupid big mouth. Dang you. DANG YOU! Ok, that's enough of that. Now I just have to suffer the consequences of Spot's wrath. Dang.  
But instead of the beating that, according to his reputation, he should have laid on me, he smirked. "You wish girl," then he took my arm and dragged me upstairs. I gulped.   
When was reached the bunk room, I thought we would stop there. Needless to say, I was wrong. He dragged me into the (AN: sry mind blank…and it's not coming back! AHHH!) washroom place thingy, and very unexpectedly threw me in the shower, clothes, shoes and all. And what worse, he turned it on freezing cold! That was rather shocking. (AN: the next line is rated PG-13 because of unpleasant language)  
"FUCK!" I shouted at the shock. I was surprise in his eyes for a millisecond, but then is disappeared.   
"Don't you ever talk to me like that again in front of people Angela," he put special emphasis on my name. That was the last straw. I stood up and (AN: sry! More unpleasant language but I cant think of ne other way 2 say it!) bitch-slapped him as hard as I could, and shoved him into the still running shower before storming out the door, wet clothes and all. 


	2. The Continuing Wrath and Old Friends

AN: hey everyone! I wanna give credit to the people who made this chapter happen: Tap, Loud Mouth, Piker, and Pisky, the lovely reviewers. Thanks and you can have whatever you want except another chapter after this one 2day, and Spot. He's mine, back off. Lmao. Ok now on with the story.  
Chapter 2 The Continuing Wrath  
I was down the stairs and almost out the door before Spot ran up behind me, grabbed my arm and dragged me back upstairs. I gave an aggravated noise. Sometimes my temper runs away with me. Now I have to face the consequences, and this time I trust myself when I say there WILL be consequences. I sighed.  
When we finally got to the bunk room, which took awhile because Spot had had to literally drag me in my eagerness to get there. (that was sarcasm to those who didn't notice) When we got there he threw me on the floor. I jumped up quickly.  
"Hey!" I said. He grabbed onto my shirt collar and glared at me. " Dammit Spot, what the fuck is wrong now? Haven't we gotten over this problem yet Conlon?" I asked coldly. He just glared. I smirked when I thought about what he was probably thinking. Here's what I came up with: Hell, I'm Spot Conlon. I'll just glare at her and she'll be afraid.   
"What the hell are you smiling about girl? You got nothing to smile about. I will make your life a living hell. So wipe that fucking smile off your face before I do it for you. You will not defy me again." I smirked again, completely by accident. His grip on my shirt tightened and his glare deepened. I gulped. He was intimidating. Just a little.  
His glare and intimidation was interrupted by footsteps on the stairs, and the door opening. We both turned our heads and looked. It was one of the newsies.   
"Dammit Bandit, what do ya want?" asked Spot very aggravated. But Bandit just stood there, one eyebrow raised at us. Damn Brooklyn had some really hot newsies. Especially Sp-no! You can't think that AJ! He threatened you! No one threatens AJ Johnston and gets away with it, so help me God. I had to admit, we must have looked pretty strange. Standing in the middle of the bunkroom, both soaking wet, his fist gripped on the collar of my shirt, our faces no more then 2 inches away from each other. Kissing distance. NOOOOO! AJ stop thinking!  
"Umm….there's someone here to see the new girl, Spot," then he disappeared down the steps. I sarcastically smiled at Spot and removed his hand from my collar.   
"I have company," I said sarcastically then started down the stairs. I was about to put my foot on the next step when I saw who was there for me. "OH MY GOSH! CALEB! What are you doing here? Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! Why did you follow me to Brooklyn? You'd have been better off in the Bronx!" I flipped out, then hugged him, then laughed, then hugged him again. You see, Caleb is my best friend, he's from the Bronx too.   
"My gosh Ang! Why are you wet?" he asked, hugging me back and laughing with me. I wasn't even aware of all the strange looks we were getting from all the Brooklyn newsies.  
"It's a long story, I'll tell you later," I sighed, I was so glad he had come to Brooklyn, I didn't know what I would do without him. I looked at him. At 16, a year older then me, he was a good 7 or 8 inches tall then my own 5 feet, 4 inches. He had blonde hair that sometimes fell into his eyes, or came really close. His blue eyes tried not to give away his emotions, but didn't usually succeed. He had a cute smile and was built, very good-looking, but I don't see him like that. His looks were a contrast to mine, not completely, not that I was ugly or something. Guys don't usually think so. My hair is brown, not really, it has dark natural red highlights, so it looks maroon, not brown. It reaches the center of my back and is sometimes a huge pain in the butt. My eyes are green, a very clear green that I can usually take my emotions out of, and put different ones in, a very effective flirting tool. I am small, 5'4 and about 100 lbs, but I can kick-box, and fence, and could win any arguing contest, or argument, and had, at one point, wanted to be a lawyer. Now I just live each day as it comes, getting into as much trouble as I could handle, and mentally kicking myself for it. I don't let things get to me, if people don't like me, it's their problem, not mine, I don't strive to be the center of attention, but I usually end up being it, but I don't mind. I have sarcasm, me lighter and a sword (for fencing so you technically can't hurt people with it, but it's a good threat)   
"Gosh I'm glad I came. I would've missed you so much Ang. You are my friend. And, I sorta, kinda, got in trouble with Bear too. For defending you," Caleb said looking down at his shoes.   
"I'm having more leader problems," I said, I rolled my eyes. He laughed. Just then Spot came down the stairs, and looked at me with Caleb, who had his arm around my shoulder. I saw something indescribable in his eyes for a millisecond, but it passed.  
"Hey Blue-Jay," said Spot, as I looked into his eyes, they revealed nothing. "What're you doing in Brooklyn at this time a night?"   
"Oh, hey Spot. Umm…can I stay here? I sorta came for AJ, but I was hopin you'd let me stay. Spot looked at me, then Caleb, or Blue Jay, or just Jay, and smirked.   
"Stay as long as you like Jay," Spot. Once again I saw that flash of something in his eyes but this time I recognized it. Jealousy. But why? 


	3. A Shower and Some Civilness For Once

OK hey! It's time for chappie 3! Two chapters in one day! I am soooo good! Yeees! Lol! OK here's some Shout Outs to The Wonderful reviewers! I love you guys!  
SeXyDadDyMaGnEt69: loved ur review! Glad u liked my sarcasm. More ass beatin will come in this story, I promise! Thanx for the second review 2! Ur a gr8 writer!  
Shit Head- HERE. IS. SOME. MORE. Lol.  
Baby309blue: thanks for the review! Here's some more chappies! Ok, only one, but hey, it's the best I can do!  
AthenaHuntress: thanks for the review!  
Jazz: I love all people who review, so thanx!  
I might have some hidden surprises for my reviewers sometime in the coming chapters if you keep reviewing! Hahaha! You just have to keep reviewing to find out!   
  
Chapter 3  
  
I woke up to the sound of boys getting ready in the morning. I yawned, I had a major headache….it's what happens when you get less then 4 hours of sleep. I had been up talking to Caleb. He had warned me not to piss off Spot too much. Well, I'd said I'd try but I couldn't guarantee anything. If he pissed me off, I'd bitch-slap him. Again. I slowly rolled out of bed, and ended up on the floor.  
"Ehhhh…." I moaned. Caleb laughed at me. Damn morning people. "Damn morning people," I voiced my thoughts. Caleb laughed me some more. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "EHHHH!…." I said more conscious then last time. Caleb threw me in the shower and turned it on. At least it wasn't freezing cold. "EHHHH!!!!! I hate it when people do the Caleb! When I'm actually awake, I'll beat the living daylights out of you. I'm to tired to flip you off, so would you kindly pull the curtain so I can get a real shower?" Against my own words, I managed to flip him off before he closed the curtain/door thingy. I stripped down and got a shower. When I got out I wrapped a towel around myself. It was really short, it covered everything, but I figured everyone else was gone. I walked out of the stall and came face to face with Spot. Definitely not what I want to see in the morning.   
"Nice legs for someone with such a bad ass attitude," he said, I slapped him, rolled my eyes and moved on. "I'm not in the mood now, or ever to take your shit and you better not do it around me boys. I demand their respect and you sure as hell aren't gonna take it away from me," he said following me over to the mirror where I was combing out my long hair.   
"Now if you'll excuse me, your great and mighty lord, I need to change," I started but was cut off by to people at once.  
"You got any--" started Spot.  
"Hey I'm here--" said Caleb.  
"You go," said Spot.  
"Thanks. All I was gonna say is I'm here too," said Caleb.  
"Hi Caleb," I said.  
"Now, I was gonna say, you got any other clothes then the ones that got a washing this mornin?" asked Spot. For once he was being civil.  
"Nope. All I got is a dress, and some other stuff, and I am NOT wearing a dress," I replied, braiding my hair. I finished quickly before Spot answered.  
"Is it a short dress?" but he was cut off by my elbow in his stomach. "Ok, ok, I get the point. Fine, you can borrow some of my clothes, they might be a little big, but, they're better then your wet clothes." Why was Spot being so civil…even…nice? 


	4. We're Off To See Manhattan

Heyhey! Chapter Four, here it is! WooWho! Hold for a second while I have a coughing fit. OK, I'm here. Sorry, I was just dying from second hand smoke and had to go bitch-slap Rich and tell him to get out of my living room. He's such a….erg….anyways on with the story. Thanks to umm….. These ppl for reviewing my last chappie, here they be!  
Chelci- mucho thanks to my most devoted reviewer. *sniffs* you're great. You get a surprise in this chappie. Yayayayay! roflmao  
Feisty- thankye for the review! All reviewers are loved in this happy newsie family. Ya never know, if u keep reviewing, ya mite get a surprise to!  
Ok, I just read that over and it sounded REALLY sick. Lol. Anyways, here's chapter 4! Yayayayayayay! Roflmao again! BTW: this chap mite b a bit long…so deal!  
  
Chapter Four: We're off to see Manhattan  
AN: sry, here's what I wanted for the title, but it's too long. We're off to see Manhattan, to wondrous Manhattan we go! You know, like the wizard of Oz song: we're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz.   
I yawned and leaned on Caleb as we were attempting to walk to Manhattan. After a half an hour, we finally made it to the Brooklyn Bridge.   
"Gosh goil. Can't ya speed up the process a little bit?" complained Spot.  
"No, and *yawn* if ya complain one more *yawn* time I will bitch-slap you again," I said, fighting sleep. My mind could only focus on one perk when we would get to Manhattan. Coffee.  
"Ha! So you admit it. You are a bitch," said Spot.  
"If I were you I wouldn't call me a bitch and focus on our destination thank you very *yawn* much," I replied to Spots not-so-appreciated comment. I tripped over goodness knows what and had to catch myself or I would have gone flying over the railing and taken a bit of a swim in the East River. (AN: it is the East River right? I think I read that somewhere)  
"That's it kiddo," said Spot, who in a sudden display of unneeded, undeserved, unwanted affection, picked me up and threw me over his bony, bony shoulder.  
I was having trouble breathing, and in a moment of mental weakness, probably from lack of air, decided to get myself into more leader trouble. "Do….not…call….me….kiddo….and…..put….me...DOWN!" I managed to get out between attempts for getting oxygen. And seeing as he would not cater to my wishes, I kneed him in the stomach, therefore forcing him to drop me. I landed hard. On my butt. That was about as pleasant as about 6 of Spot's bony shoulders poking into my stomach at one time. "OoOoOoO….that sucked major," I said attempting to get up and try to lessen the pain of my butt. Spot was trying to nurse his stomach wound.  
"Why the hell didja do that?" he asked between gasps for air. He finally stood upright and seemed to be fine. I still wasn't.  
"Ya think you hurt? Ya dropped me on my butt! The bone is hurting me major!" as soon as the words left my mouth, I knew I was in for one, if not many comments from hormonal teenage boys. At least one of them knew how to keep their mouths shut. Thank God it was Caleb to, because I don't think I could hurt him too bad.  
"Want me to rub it for you?" asked Spot with a smirk on his face.  
"Why I never….ok, sometimes," I said before slapping him again. I kept walking without looking back, Caleb followed me, after I heard him say,  
"Ya asked for that one Spot." I laughed to myself. You can never have enough good friends AJ, never enough good friends. Caleb caught up to me and put his arm around me, probably more as an act to keep me from taking an ice-cold East River swim then as an act of loOoOooOve. I'm only kidding, me and Caleb don't see each other like that.   
Soon Spot caught up to us and we walked for awhile in silence. Soon I saw Spot throwing Caleb threatening glares. I gave him a questioning look and he just shrugged.  
Soon Spot announced our arrival at some little restaurant named Tibby's.  
"We have arrived. This little restaurant is named Tibby's," (AN: sorry, I just HAD to) Spot said with a Vana White move to display the sign (AN agin: I kno Vana White wasn't there back then, and I doubt Spot would do that…but w/e J) I gave him a one-eyebrow-up look, then walked past him into the restaurant.   
I gazed at the sight, and boy were there sights. Wooo….you think Brooklyn has hot newsies? Well, it's cuz they do, but Manhattan had some pretty fine ones too. I gazed around and then Spot came in a was greeted loudly. He spit-shook with a boy that I remembered to be Jack from the newsie rally way back when the strike was. "Soo….whatcha doin over here in Manhattan Spot?" asked Jack.  
"Well, I got a new newsie, and since me and me boys suck at everything, including nicknaming, I brought her to you boys," said Spot.   
"Her? Ya gotta a girl newsie now too?" asked Jack.   
"Yeah, they do, and it's me, AJ," I said, butting into the pleasantries.  
"Hiya, AJ, me names Jack Kelly, strike leader. You may know me from things such as the Newsies Rally, the New York Sun article, and---" he started, but was cut off by a pretty blonde girl sitting next to a blonde boy with an eye patch who had his arm around her.  
"Spare her Jack. Hi AJ, I'm Eyes," she said holding out her hand, which I shook. I smiled at her. She seemed nice enough.  
"I was almost done Eyes! Ya always cut me off at the best part," Jack whined, "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted: and the co-author of The Newsies Banner. I am currently single and available after dropping that bitch Sarah, and I would value your current address greatly." he finished, and I gave him my infamous one-eyebrow-up look.   
"Down boy, down, we only need you for a nickname Jacky," said Spot, almost threateningly, but he covered it up by a smirk. What is with this….jealousy?   
  
AN: hey ever1! Sry i didn't get this chap out exactly when i wanted to, but i went to see spiderman again, and boy do i have a headache. I went with my sister, her b/f, Pat, and Nikki, and Josh (my sister's b/f) LOVES Sheryl Crowe, i don't dislike her, i'm indifferent, but after 45 minutes of "Soak Up the Sun" pounding in your ears, you sorta get a headache. lol. well, here it is! P.S.- i didn't get this out till this morning....sry...i wrote the b4 the P.S. last night, but w/e, here's your chapter neways 


	5. More Manhattan Happiness...or not

Hey! Here's your long awaited chappie! Here's some shout outs to those who reviewed!  
Miss Ice~ Thanx for the review! Thanx for what was said in the review! Hehe   
Chelci~ hehe…..here it is….OoOoOOo….your gonna like yerself in this one  
Feisty~ I'm scared, don't kill me! Here it is!  
Duchess~ thanks for reviewing! It was this chappie…right? Lol w/e!  
Chapter 5~ More Manhattan Happiness…Or Not  
  
Caleb, Spot and I decided to stay the night at Manhattan. Boy, the surprises we were in for. Haha. The Manhattan LH looked….almost exactly like the Brooklyn LH, but a lot more…friendly, like home.   
Spot and Caleb were involved in a poker game, and I was talking to some of the girls at the LH, trying to concentrate on the conversation and the poker game both at once, and not succeeding well. After Jubilance (the educated one) asked me a question for the 3rd time….  
"What? Ohh…..I think I caught it this time," I said, snapping my attention back to the conversation.  
"Geez….it's about time," said Eyes, doing her trademark, rolling her eyes.   
I gave her an aggravated noise. "I used to live in the Bronx, and before that I lived in Buffalo," finally answering her question.   
"I heard about some girl who got kicked out of the Bronx LH because she got in a fight with Bear. I'd hate to be on his bad side," Starstruck shuddered.  
Just then Snipeshooter walked in, dragging a girl behind her. She was of average height, skinny, blonde hair and blue eyes.  
"Jack! Jack! Jack! Lookit! I found this girl! Can she stay here? Huh?! Huh?!" asked Snipeshooter excitedly.  
"Shit Snipeshooter, take a chill pill," Eyes yelled at the boy. She was responded bye Snipes tongue sticking out at her.   
Jack looked daggers at her before turning to Snipeshooter. "Umm….sure Snipes," then talking to the girl, "What's yer name?"  
"Snapper," she replied. Eyes and I stifled laughter. I managed to stay something half polite.  
"Interesting…name," I said, trying to catch my breath. Then everyone resumed their previous positions and left the girl to do whatever she wanted to. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her eyeing up Blink, and I nudged Eyes (AN: that's the most times I ever used eye, eyeing or eyes in a sentence!)   
Eyes took Jack's daggers look and shot it at Snapper, who didn't seem to notice. She walked up to Blink and put her hand on his shoulder. "Hi, I'm Snapper," she said with a smile. Now I had to practically hold Eyes back.   
Blink shrugged her hand off. "I know," he said bluntly. She put her hand on his shoulder again. Geez, apparently this girl didn't know a shut down if it jumped up in her face.   
"What are you playing?" asked Snapper, running her finger down his arm. I almost laughed at the look on Blinks face. However, I couldn't hold Eyes back anymore. She walked right up to Snapper and tapped her on shoulder.  
"Are you having a good time?" asked Eyes.  
"What?" was Snappers response. Apparently the thought had NEVER crossed her mind that Blink could have a girlfriend.  
"Because I want you last memory to be a happy one," said Eyes.  
"Excuse you?"  
"Excuse your hand from my boyfriend's arm," Eyes said, indicating to Snapper's hand on Blinks arm.   
"Yeah! Go Eyes! Kick 'er ass!" I yelled. Race was taking bets, mostly on Eyes, and Starstruck was asking for popcorn. Spot stood up.  
"Everybody shut up for a second!" he said, immediately silencing them all. "AJ, I need to have words with you." he said, motioning for me to follow him.  
I, however, was having fun, and before I knew I said it, "No Spot, I think you need to have words with your ego. It's getting so big it's cramping my breathing space," the whole room erupted into laughter, but a fire lit up in Spot's eyes. Dang you mouth. DANG YOU! 


	6. Cat Fight

Chapter 6~ Cat Fight---rarrrr....  
  
Hey! This chappie is for my lovely reviewers….as always. Here they are….  
Trplvision- thanx! I can't make any promises about soon….but I'll finish it  
E Maureen- ok! Here's your more  
PixieMoonSparkle- thanks! I try my hardest, and tell me if I make him to…..not Spot-like.  
SexyDaddyMagnet69- YAY! Go us! You might get to beat her ass….I'm not quite sure yet. I know…..big mouth. Runs in the family. Practically gallops. Hehe  
Miss Ice- thanks for reviewing! Keep it coming!  
Feisty- hmmmm.....i'll consider it, but i might already have an idea, but i'll consider it  
Sab- thanx! i like the ego line 2....but i like the whole fanfic, so it really doesn't count....o well  
Volcanous- okok, geez, here's your more fanfic!  
Ok, and people, if you're not reviewing, then do so now! I command you! I'm not getting enough reviews! I have to come up with everything out of my own little brain. Everyone surely knows how hard that must be for me….so pleeeeeeaaaaaaaseeeeee review! Let's see…bribes to reviewers. Name whatever you want and it's yours. Besides Spot. He's mine. Luv Ya! ~Maniac Conlon~ The Brain Behind The Pen~   
  
Spot's eyes had a dangerousness that went wayyy beyond what I had seen before…guess I hit a touchy subject. It was then that I realized what I was in for. It was one thing to insult him in private, that was bad enough, but to insult him in front of ALL these people who respected him, was a COMPLETE other. I guess it had something to do with his ego. Huh….thought he would be used to it by now.  
There were peals of laughter coming out of the girls behind me, and from the guys that were spread out all over the bunkroom. Spot glared at Starstruck, Jubilance, Dagger, Shots, Despot, and the rest of the girls, and they all immediately shut up. Then he turned his glare to me. Keep your cool AJ, keep your cool. He can't hurt you too bad AJ.   
Spot walked up to me, and looked like he was about ready to hit me when he stopped, made an aggravated noise. Then he turned around and stormed out of the LH. I stood there in the middle of the room, and breathed a sigh of relief. Ok, now the relief's over. Why the hell didn't he hit me? I sighed, was I ever going to get through to him? No, why the hell would I want to do that? Damn my brain. Stop thinking.   
I sighed and went back to the were I was sitting before and Eyes and Snapper continued their argument.   
"Look girl, I can do whatever the hell I want to do, and you and your bitchin is NOT gonna stop me," said Snapper.  
"My bitchin? MY bitchin?" asked Eyes, raising her fists in an attempt to start her fighting. "No, I'm not gonna waste my energy on you," she said the last word with distaste. Eyes turned to walk away, when Snapper pushed her. "Oh, that's it you bitch!" snapped Eyes, she turned around and punched Snapper in the nose. Snapper's head snapped back, but she quickly recovered and tried a right hook, which Eyes easily blocked and while holding her fist, punched her in the stomach. Snapper fell to the floor in pain and defeat. Eyes sneered and walked back to the girls.   
"Yeah! Go Eyes! You beat 'er ass!" I yelled. Blink smiled in approval. Eyes walked over to him and the kissed while we waited. And waited. And waited some more. "Damn, are ya 2 gonna finish up anytime soon? Or do we have to leave?" I asked, somewhat impatiently.   
Eyes smiled at me. "Leave," she said.   
"Ohmigosh, no way! That's sooooo……wrong!" I yelled. This was turning out to be fun. I just feel bad for Spot. Ok, not realllllllly. 


	7. Beginnig Some Detective Work

Hey! Here's chappie umm…..7! Sorry I didn't get it out sooner! I was at Spruce Lake, got asked out, said no, decided to be friends, had some jackass come up to me and say (pardon this, it wasn't me! I'm NOT this sick!) he was like, 'I'm gonna work you from ur head all the way down to your toes.' I was like OMG! Someone get this pervert away from me! So David (who screams 'Rape' anytime anyone touches him except for me and Kelly, came to my rescue, by screaming 'OMG! That dude's gonna rape her!' so that worked out, and met a ton of guys! It was fun! Ok here's SOs!  
Chelci- yes'm, u got to fuck blink! yayay 4 you! lmao. You got to kick 'er ass! Don't you feel special…hehe  
AthenaHunteress- this one'll have spaces inbetween the paragraphs, just for you. Oh joyfulness. Yes, another chappie. Hallelujah.   
  
Chapter 7- Some Detective Work  
  
After I finished freaking out about Eyes wanting us to leave, we left. It was only about 9 o'clock, so we told Eyes to come and find us when they got finished, if it was before we came back.   
  
We dropped the girls, Starstruck, Jubilance, Dagger, Shots, Despot, Polish and Bliss along with some of the guys, Dutchy, Swifty, Itey, Jack, and Snitch off at some bar and headed off to look for somewhere to talk. Yes, talk. It ended up being me, Caleb, Race, ad Boots.   
  
Well, we were walking (4 w words) and we heard a fight. "Yes…." I said to myself, and ran off to go find who was getting their ass kicked. I saw a big guy fighting a guy who was a lot smaller. The little guy was holding his own, but would soon loose it all. I walked up and tapped the big guy on the shoulder. He turned around and revealed the little guy. Spot.  
  
"Shit AJ what're ya doing 'ere?" asked Spot with much difficulty. Now that the big guy was away from Spot, Spot fell to the ground where Race and Boots ran to his aid. Now I had this huge guy all to myself. Ok AJ, put on your tough image. Shit he's big. He was at least twice as big as me. I pulled out my trusty lighter.  
  
"So, what's you're name?" I asked civilly.  
  
"Scandal," he snarled.  
  
"Ok, Scandal, what're ya doin' beatin up this sorry ass over here? That's my job."  
  
"He started it. Mumbled about some girl. Jackass to start a fight with Scandal."  
  
"Yeah, he is a jackass, isn't he." I said, looking at Spot who smiled sarcastically.  
  
"Thanks AJ," Spot said.  
  
I smiled. "Anytime."  
  
"Now, AJ," Scandal said, mocking my civility, "If you'll step out of my way I wanna finish beating this sonuva bitch."  
  
"Son of a bitch? Now that ain't nice. You mess with my friends, you mess with me. Now, where do you want me to set you on fire?" I asked.  
  
"Bitch," Scandal said under his breath.  
  
"And you think I didn't hear that?" I asked. "No, I don't think I'll set you on fire," I said, then punched him in the nose. I saw Caleb shrug and leave us alone to fight. What a wonderful friend. I continued trying to fight Scandal, but not succeeding very well. "Lil help here?" I asked while getting punched.  
  
"Scandal? My gosh, did you take your medicine?" said a girl about my age, maybe a little older. She was the last thing I saw before I blacked out. Oh shit. 


	8. Love, Jealousy and Bruises, the American...

I awoke to find myself in a bed with lots of faces looking at me. I tried to clear my head so I could comprehend better. I finally succeeded and mnaaged to recognize the faces. There was Jack, Caleb, Scandal, I think it was Skittery, some girl that I had seen before I blacked out hanging on Skittery's shoulder, Eyes, Blink with no shirt (AN: go Chelci!) Race, and Boots. Wow, I'm better at names then I thought I was. My eyes fell on Scandal.  
  
"Damn you hit hard," I said to Scandal while rubbing my head. Ow. Pain.  
  
Scandal blushed slightly. Wow, emotions. "Umm, yah sorry about that. I was…..err….mistaken," he stumbled over the words.  
  
"Nah," said the girl on Skittery's shoulder. "It was my fault. I was visiting Queens for some strange reason and I was suppose to keep a leash on this one here," said the girl, ruffling Scandal's hair. He blushed again. Geez. More emotions then most guys I know. "Hi, the name's Fearless," she said, extending her hand to me I looked at it, then I looked at her.  
  
"Sufficiently named," said Skittery. Hmmm…..big words compensate for something. I studied the girl. She was rather short-ish. She had red hair and green eyes. She was fair skinned and had a big smile. I slowly took her hand.  
  
"AJ," I said softly. I was still taking it all in. I looked at Scandal. Now that he wasn't beating the shit out of me, he was kind of, ok pretty, ok really hot. He was tall and very well built. He looked to be about 17 or 18 and had very light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Big and beautiful. His eyes, not him. Well, he is too. He was tan and had a very cute shy smile. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I hadn't even realized that Eyes was trying to talk to me until she yelled in my ear.  
  
"Hullo!? Earth to AJ?!" I blushed slightly, and she shook her head. "What I was saying while you were on Planet Hot Guy," I blushed even more, "Was that you need a nickname. Everyone look at her and think of a word to describe her. Wow I'm smart. I'll go first…hmm…. Sarcastic," she said.  
  
"C'mon Eyes that sucks," said Blink playfully. She slapped him on the arm and he stuck his tongue out at her and she…..nah….you don't want to hear that. Ok, fine, she licked it. There, I thought it.   
  
"Ok guys. Geez. You can stop that now," Race said. We were all getting grossed out. Finally they catered to our wishes. "Ok, I'll go next….geez girl. I've known you for what? A day? And I already know that you are to much for words," he smirked. I laughed at him, then smiled at Scandal again. He smiled back and I lost my train of thought. Again.   
  
Then I remembered something. "Hey guys, where's Spot?" I asked curiously.   
  
"I'm right here babe," I let out an aggravated noise. Does this kid ever give up?   
  
"Hi Spot. Did I save you from sure death?" I laughed.  
  
"Umm….I coulda taken him," Spot said, pouting.  
  
"Yeah, ok, I'm sure. Newsflash: he beat the hell outta me, so I'm sure you weren't doing to good," I said.  
  
"Geez, I said I was sorry," Scandal blushed. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I was in my own little world and liking it very much. His eyes were so brown and very fascinating. He was VERY cute. And very nice.  
  
"EARTH TO THE SICKENINGLY HAPPPY PEOPLE STARING INTO EACH OTHER'S EYES," Eyes yelled into my ear. I snapped out of it and blushed some more. To much blushing for one night.  
  
"Now that's enough of that. Can I jus get some sleep?" I asked, trying to hide my blushing. Eyes smiled at me knowingly.  
  
"Wait," said the new girl, Fearless, "Can I talk to you a little before you go to sleep?" she asked.  
  
"Ummm….sure," I said, trying to sit up. I noticed Spot staring at me. It was getting a little unnerving.   
  
"Look, I'm really sorry that you got beat the hell out of by Scandal. He was a little upset, and I guess Spot sort of provoked him, and you got in the way, but I think he's sort of taken a liking to you," she smiled.  
  
"As I said before, it's ok, and you really think so? He's really cute," I laughed quietly.   
  
"Yah, and he is very cute. To bad he's one of my good friends. And I'm with Skittery. I'll see what I can do for the two of you," her eyes sparkled. I smiled and blushed again. Damn that was getting annoying. Curse my cheeks.  
  
*~*The Next Morning*~*  
  
~3rd person POV for a short time  
  
Kloppman harassed them awake as early as usually. As they rubbed the sleep out of their eyes, the happy morning person, Fearless, bounced over to Scandal. "Mornin' Sunshine. How's it rollin?"   
  
"It's doing just fine, but ya shouldn't be askin me stuff like that. It's a lil gross," Scandal smiled.   
  
Fearless gave him a confused look for a second while a couple of guys around them snickered. "Oh….ewww…..Scandal, you KNOW that's not what I meant," she mock pouted. As usual, she was the last one to get the joke.  
  
"A little slow this morning? Oh wait, I forgot, it really isn't anything new," said someone. Fearless thought for a second.   
  
"Hey, Skittery, you know I should soak you for that comment, but your so cute I wouldn't want to ruin that perfect face," she said, playfully slapping his cheek. (AN: notice I didn't tell you which kind of cheek? Hehe ok that was my strange moment for the minute) She made her way over to Scandal and took the sink beside him. AJ watched in the background. "So Scandal, what do you think of AJ?"  
  
"Like 'er. She's really hot (AN: did they even use hot back then? Lol in my story they did) and she's nice, and she kept smiling at me," she said while washing his face.  
  
"I think you should ask her out. I think she likes you. You two are so cute together," Fearless smiled as she walked away. That was her good deed for the day.  
  
~Back to AJ's POV  
  
I finished washing up and went to get dressed. Luckily one of the girls, I think it was Starstruck, was my exact size, so I borrowed some of her clothes. I ended up with a pair of black what looked like capris. OK maybe I'm not her size, they were a little tight. I had on a light blue undershirt and a gray shirt over top, half buttoned. I kind of like this look on me. I twisted my hair up on top of my head but I couldn't find my hat. Damn. That sucks. I shrugged and ran out of the lodging house with everyone else.  
  
We were on our way to the distribution center when Scandal came up beside me. I smiled at him and he smile back. Oh gosh not this again. Stop smiling AJ, stop smiling.   
  
"Why? You have a pretty smile," said Scandal. Damn. I didn't know I was talking out loud. "Ummm……you look good today," he said.   
  
"Ummm….thanks," I said curious about what exactly he was getting at. He smiled again. Oh no AJ, you better not smile. Damn. To late.  
  
We got in line at the DC (distribution center) somewhere near to the middle. I ended up next to Scandal again.  
  
"So AJ, I know I haven't known you very long at all, and we didn't really get off on the right foot, but umm…….." he trailed off. "I think I fell in love with your smile." then he looked down at his shoes. My heart melted. Any doubts I had about this guy before just washed away. I put my finger under his chin and raised it up so he was looking me in the face. His innocent eyes looked into mine. He leaned in and we kissed. The one thought that entered my mind while his tongue ran along the edge of my teeth (AN: what? It feels really cool!) was "Damn he's a great kisser."  
  
When we finally broke apart, I heard what had been going on around us. Eyes was yelling at the top of her lungs, "OwwOwwww! Go AJ!" and various other catcalls. Fearless was standing there with satisfied look on her face, and Spot was glaring. Damn what is that kid's problem? I aim to find out. But not now. Now I'm happy.   
  
AN: What'd ya think? Huh? I wanna know! It's finally turning to the romantic side! YAY! Isn't he adorable? Love that guy! And he is damn hot! Since I didn't put these in the beginning here's the SOs:  
Chelci- I know, I like the story too……you know I get some…..stuff in this story too, I just haven't got there yet. Lol. Hehe just read some more.  
Feisty- there I got you into my story! Yay! lol 


	9. The Master Plan

Hey everyone! It's new chappie time! Yay! Lol. And, b/c people ask, this story IS open to prediction! So predict away! SOs:  
AthenaHunteress~ I'm sorry! Lol Fearless is ACTUALLY a real life person that I know! Right Feisty?  
Chelci~ lol you were that close. I'm sorry! It was Spot's fault! Blame it on Spot!  
Pina~ that's ok. It happens. lol. End it? End my baby soon? No way. This is no where near finishing. Lol.  
Volcanous~ Awww…..I feel so honored, favorites! Hehe. NEWAYS! I'm writing. Now. Lolololol.  
  
Chapter 9~ The Master Plan  
  
The day passed quickly, with getting to know the other newsies of Manhattan, more then I knew the Brooklyn newsies, but hey, I'd only been there one night. I sold with Caleb and Scandal, and Spot stood close by, as if watching us out of the corner of his eye. I caught him looking at me more then once. It was getting a little freaky.  
  
After about the fourth time Spot was looking at me, I tapped Caleb on the shoulder. "Do you know why Spot keeps looking at me? It's getting a lil freaky," I asked. Caleb shrugged.  
  
"Maybe he thinks you're hot," Caleb said. "No big deal."  
  
"No big deal? No big deal? This is a very big deal," I flipped, using exasperated hand motions. "This is the guy who told me he'd make my life a living hell. This is my ENEMY! This is not no big deal. This is an EXTREMELY big deal."  
  
"Chill Ang. I don't even know if that's the deal," Caleb said.  
  
"What's the deal?" asked Scandal, coming up and putting his arms around my waist. I leaned up, which was necessary, and kissed him. He leaned in to deepen the kiss but I pulled away. He tried to look into my eyes, but I looked away.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing," I said, still avoiding his gaze, everyone's gaze. I finally looked at Caleb who gave me my one eyebrow up look. I shrugged.  
  
"Oh, yeah. It's nothing," Caleb said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice that only I caught. I gave him an evil look.   
  
Scandal looked at both of us strangely, but shrugged. "Ok….." he put his arm around my shoulders. "Wanna get lunch babe?" he asked jauntily.  
  
"Sure," I said, staying as far away from him as possible, but still managing to remain unobvious. I crossed my arms over my chest and frowned.   
  
"What's wrong?" asked Scandal suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing," I said trying to sound as light and happy as physically possible. I put on a fake smile that showed all of my perfectly white teeth. He grinned back, showing his own.   
  
~°~  
  
"Do you know what's up with Spot?" I asked Bandit, Spot's right-hand-man. In a matter of speaking. If Spot ever admitted that he needed someone to help him, a blue moon would rise and bring flying pigs. (AN: lol I just HAD to. It was too tempting, and I was having my weird moment. Ok, so it was a loser moment. lol.)   
  
Bandit was sitting on "his" bunk, not answering. He had come to inform Spot of some *cough* classified information. No one knew, or personally cared about it. What Brooklyn did was what Brooklyn did. Hell, I was a Brooklynite and STILL didn't care. Moving on, "Umm….in a matter of speaking, yes. But in the case of you asking, no."  
  
"So in words that we all can understand, you know, but you can't tell me?"  
  
"Yup," he was smiling and seemed to be proud of himself.  
  
"Fine. I'll go find out from someone else," I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. He laughed at me and went back to what he was doing. I bounced across the room to Jack and Race talking about goodness knows what. "Heya Jacky-Boy!" I was all smiles and seemed to be having the best day EVER in the history of the world. "Can we talk?" I asked, suddenly all glares, and looked at Race. He gave me an odd look but shrugged and left. "So, do YOU know what Spot's problem is?" I asked.  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
"Can you tell me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I can make it worth your while."  
  
"Really?" he asked eagerly. I knew I had him wrapped around my little finger. I nodded. He grinned. "He likes you." he said simply. That was worse then I had feared. Sure, he could think I was hot, there could be something direly wrong in Brooklyn, he could have gotten dumped, I had come up with the most reasonable situations. This what not what I had expected. "Now where's my reward?" he probed impatiently. I don't know what he was imagining, but it wasn't anything good for me.  
  
I went up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. After I was done hugging I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I let go and walked away. He had a pouting frown on his face. I smiled and blew him a kiss.  
  
"Hey babe," said Scandal, walking into the room. Now that I figured I had Spot wrapped around my little finger too, I figured I was ok with Scandal. And he was just so damn cute. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He leaned into deepen the kiss lightly, and when I didn't pull away, he deepened it even father until is tongue was all over the inside of my mouth. He finally let me go. I sighed and sat down on my bunk. He pretended to sit on top of me, and I started laughing. "Geez, you laugh easy don't you?"  
  
I smiled. But, without waiting for an answer. He jumped on top of me and started tickling me. (AN: no AJ's were hurt in the making of this chapter. Hehe.) I was laughing so hard tears were coming down my face. People started laughing by just looking at me. Soon the whole room was laughing, and I barely even noticed when Scandal stopped tickling me to laugh too. Spot reappeared out of nowhere, and Eyes and Blink appeared out of the wash room, Blink's shirt once again not present , and Eye's hair messed up, and her shirt unbuttoned with her white undershirt sticking out (AN: Chelci: you where that close. Once again, I'm sorry. Lol. Heehee I'm so evil to you) Spot was glaring at me and Scandal, Scandal had me straddled, and I was lying on the bed laughing my ass off. I looked at him, and a flash of…..remorse? Swept through me. I shook it off. I'll have to try to be more decent to him.  
  
Ok, how'd you like that chappie? A little longer I hope. It took me longer. Lol. Sorry I didn't get you into this chappie AthenaHunteress! I'll get you in the next one or 2. Lol you'll get in sometime soon! 


	10. Anti-Back to Brooklyn

I was in the attic. My favorite place to think. Spot had gone back to Brooklyn, but had left Bandit to keep an eye on me. He doesn't know I know he likes me. He wants to make sure I don't get to comfortable here, so he can rip me away from my friends at any time. Scandal had somehow moved here non-permanently. He's a great boyfriend, even though we're only pushing on 5 days. Caleb stayed to support me, and he was great to talk to, along with Eyes, who turned out to be a very good friend, despite her big mouth, there was also Fearless, who was very nice, although rather threatening sometimes, and a little slow. And there was Bandit, who was now a good friend of mine, who I could talk to also. And there was of course Scandal, devoted boyfriend, listener, friend, kisser, damn stupid name though. Doesn't fit him at all. I shrugged. Thinking time is what I need.   
  
Spot's a good guy, though he's overpowering, tough, sarcastic, dumbass sometimes, protective, egotistical, the list goes on. I was being decent to him up until he left, and he seemed to warm up a bit. Key words: a bit. He actually *gasp* smiled once. It was more of a sarcastic smirk, but it was better then nothing. Every time he sees me and Scandal together, which is basically every time he sees me, I swear, he grimaces, or scowls, or glares, or walks away. It pisses me off. Then there's Bandit, who seems to have taken a special liking to me, according to Polish's guy-o-meter, which she swears can tell you anything you want to know about guys. I don't know if I believe her yet though. I'll have to think about it. Caleb and I, despite the boyfriend thing, are as close as ever, and I try to put time aside for him, and not when Scandal's there, which is hard to break to Scandal. But, Caleb has seemed to have taken a special liking to Bliss, a pretty auburn haired, dark blue eyed beauty. She seems to live in her own little peaceful world. She's very nice and calm, perfect for Caleb. But nope, according to Eyes, I'm perfect for many guys, Scandal, Caleb, Spot, Swifty, Dutchy, and thought she won't admit it, actually I got this bit of info from Despot, but everyone thinks Blink and I would make a perfectly adorable couple. I stuck my finger so far down my throat I almost threw up. The thought of Blink and I together is nauseating all in it's little own self (AN: sorry Chelci! That wasn't my idea! I thought it was funny tho!)   
  
My thought were jarred back to reality when somebody entered the room. I looked up and saw Scandal, I smiled slightly and looked out the window. I sighed.  
  
"What ya doing?" he asked, hands in pockets.  
  
I looked at him, then looked back out the window. "Thinking," I replied wistfully. I looked back at him and he smiled. "Is there something you would like?" I asked playfully.  
  
"Yeah, I came here looking for my girlfriend so I could have some good make-out time, but it appeared that aliens abducted her and replaced her with someone who likes to think," he smiled. I smiled back and patted the ground next to where I was sitting. He got down. He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back. He worked his way across my cheek and down my neck. I leaned back and sighed. He did have nice lips. And another plus was that he wasn't a biter. He didn't try to suck my lip either. That's just plain gross. I leaned into him. He was back onto my lips. He slipped his hand back up my shirt but I pushed it back down and pulled away from him.   
  
"I don't know," I was unsure. I mean I still had it and I guess I want to keep it for awhile. I just wasn't sure. I had heard stories. My old friend from Buffalo who was a good deal older then me, lost his virginity when he was 14, he and his friends got wasted and he knocked up some girl, and left her. I didn't like him so much after that.   
  
"C'mon sweet. I love ya. I never felt this way about anybody before. There's something about your personality that…just makes me love ya even more every time I talk to ya. You're perfect. For me. I'm not sure why you chose me. You had all those other guys that would have killed to have you, I just cut them to the chase. But you still could have dropped me on my ass for any one of them. Dammit, I just don't have the right words," he sighed, and ran his hand through his hair. I leaned over and this time initiated the kiss. "Is that a yes?" he said, the sound muffled by my lips.  
  
I pushed myself up, my hair hanging in my face. I looked at him thoughtfully for a second. He was laying flat on the ground, his hands now at the back of his head. He was looking up at me. I bit my bottom lip. "Yes."  
  
~°~  
  
"Spot sent word from Brooklyn. He wants you back. Pronto," Bandit sighed. My mouth dropped open. "AJ, I'm really sorry, I know you like it here, hell, I like it here better then Brooklyn. I know that no one wants you to go back except Spot, I'm sure the other newsies would too if they knew you." He was fumbling for words. Spot probably heard I was having fun here and wanted to rip me away form the people that I grew to love. I had only been here for a month and a half! I knew this was the only place I could truly call home.   
  
"Fuck! No Way! This is not fucking happening! I don't care who the fuck Spot thinks he fucking is, I am fucking not going back to fucking Brooklyn! I don't care who the fuck tells me to! No fucking Brooklyn leader will get me back to fucking Brooklyn," I fumed, pacing around, muttering obscenities under my breath. (AN: sorry about all those curses, but I AM angry right now and needed to get it out, seeing as saying was I just wrote to my dad's face wouldn't go over very well. Hehe.) I paced and cursed. I didn't even notice when Scandal and Caleb walked in the door.  
  
"I wouldn't approach her just now if I were you," said Bandit warningly, as Scandal was about to walk up to me.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" asked Caleb, concerned for my welfare. I suppose.  
  
"Spot wants her back in Brooklyn," Bandit sighed.  
  
"Fuck!" said Scandal.  
  
"You wanna know how many times she's said that or a form of that in the past 5 minutes?" asked Bandit. Caleb nodded. "Over 40."  
  
"Wow," said Scandal, a new respect for me welled up in him.  
  
Finally I calmed down enough to sit down on my bunk. I looked up when Scandal sat down beside me, despite Bandits' protest. "I'm gonna miss ya," he said guiltily.   
  
"No yer not," I said simply. He gave me a strange look.  
  
"And why not?" he asked suspiciously. He knew I was up to something.   
  
"Because I'm not leaving," I said simply. Scandal smiled. Bandit put his head in his hands and sighed.  
  
"Oh good Lord. Please don't let both of their tempers get going at one time," he whispered. "That would be hell on earth."  
  
I almost smiled. I hadn't been able to hold my own against Spot before, but Scandal had given me some fighting lessons. Now I knew I could take Spot. And plus I had many backing me up. This was going to be a fair fight, so help me God.  
  
So? Did you like it? I do. Lol. Drop me a review. Athena: I PROMISE you'll be in the next chappie. I just sorta got caught up in this one. I'm gonna write a lot more chappies before ff.net gets back up again, I swear. It's a piece of fuckin shit. Ok I'm done now. LYL! ~Rachael 


	11. Hi-Ho, Hi-Ho, To Brooklyn We Go

Hehe, so did you like those other chappies? I know Chelci got mad, and now hates Despot….lol. Here's a SO b/c I sent Chelci chappies 9 and 10 b/c she had the common courtesy to ask. Lolololololol  
Chelci~ lol. AJ's awesome. So are you……lol….so that's questionable. You just wanna kick some more ass don't you? No, I don't think I say it enough. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. See? I still consider myself lacking in the fuck department. Lolololol.   
Chapter 11  
A week had passed and no word for the realm of the Brooklynese. I had tried my best to forget, busying myself with my job (a newsie) my boyfriend, my friends, my sudden urges for academia, I had picked up reading as a hobby, and my favorite were Mark Twain novels. I didn't spend to much of my time in the attic anymore. I avoided any contact with it all costs. Although it held fond memories, it also made me think to much. And when I think, my thoughts turn to Spot. And when I think about Spot, my heart subconsciously skips a beat. And another thing I don't want to face is that Scandal keeps saying he loves me. Somehow, I always find away around it, but he always has this hurt look on his face. How can I tell him that I'm not in love with him? It makes me feel so bad. I need some time to think. Really think. Alone. In Brooklyn they'll leave me alone. Hmmmm…..  
~°~  
  
It was the middle of the night and I was up. I silently slid off of Scandal's bunk where I had fallen asleep talking to him. Mostly about nothing, but he had let me stay. I looked at him. His eyelids flickered open and I sighed.  
  
"Were are you going?" he whispered.   
  
"Bathroom. Now go back to sleep," I whispered back, and slipped into the washroom. I hated lying to him. It, along with other things I was about to do, mad me feel bad. I gathered up my stuff. When I came back out I was praying he'd be back asleep, and he was. I put my stuff in my bag, and tiptoed over to Bandit's bunk. I shook him awake, he was a light sleeper.  
  
"What'dya want?" he asked.  
  
"We have to go back to Brooklyn. Now," I whispered. "I'll get Caleb, and you tell Jack we're leaving. We have to go now." He had a confused look on his face, but he nodded and silently slipped off his bunk. I tiptoed over to Caleb's bunk.  
  
I shook him but he didn't wake. I whispered his name. No response. It's like he's dead. I closed his mouth and plugged his nose. That got him up. "What're ya tryin to do? Kill me?" he whispered.   
  
"Well, it's an idea. But, no. We're going to Brooklyn, get your ass outta bed," I whispered then walked away. I was stopped before I left the LH though. Eyes alerted me from her position in bed with Blink.   
  
"Where're you goin?" she whispered, which in turn, wakened Blink. He kissed her cheek but she swiped his face away gently. He looked hurt and she laughed at him.  
  
"You're cold," said Blink.  
  
"Why thank you," smiled Eyes.  
  
"I'm leaving. Going to Brooklyn. Visit me sometimes. Bring me something nice. Just don't bring Scandal. To much emotional attachment," I muttered before exiting the LH. In five minutes we were on our way to Brooklyn.  
  
We reached Brooklyn just as the streaks of light cut across the cold sky. We slipped into the Brooklyn LH and sat down on the chairs and couches of the lobby to catch a few Zs before everyone else got up.  
  
My eyelids had just fluttered shut when I felt someone's presence hovering over me and I opened my eyes to the unwelcoming face of Spot.  
  
"What's this?" he asked. I was the only one awake, and not awake enough to think up a good answer.  
  
"Honey, I'm home," I said sarcastically. "Now leave me alone."  
  
"Not yet babe. I've got someone I want you to meet."  
  
"Who? Your new girlfriend?" I yawned and rubbed my eyes. He stepped aside.  
  
"Nope, no girlfriend--" he started.  
  
"And I was just starting to get my luck back---ok that's a lie," I cut in.  
  
"Shut up AJ. This is Assassin Cloudion. She's new here," he said, indicating to a girl who had red hair, down to her ankles, braided with a knife stuck in the end--so far I wasn't impressed, but then again it's the morning and it takes a lot to impress Angela Johnston--she had eyes like jade, and was thin, but well built. I yawned. So far nothing in my life as a newsie had impressed me.  
  
"Name's AJ. AJ Jonhston," I yawned again and stuck out my hand.  
  
"Hello," she said.  
  
"No you leave me alone, Spot Conlon, and take yer lil friend, and go sell your lil papes, and leave me to sleep," I sad and lowered my head back onto the couch, and sunk into oblivion.  
  
Did ya like it? Well review for me…lalalala….and I'll be happy forever and ever! Luv ya and review review review!  
~Rachel 


	12. *sigh* Bliss At Last

Being the kind gracious person that I am, I've decided to UPDATE! WOOHOO! PARTY AT MY HOUSE! OH-AH, OH-AH! Ok, I'm just kidding, no party :) And since I'm in a good mood, I've decided to….HOOK MONDIE UP! You go girlie! You gave me long wondrous reviews on all my stories (which will be UD'd soon! Possibly Saturday (today's Friday) Anywho this chappie will be as action packed as I feel like making it! Woohoo for Rachel…I mean Maniac or Timber! Yayeeee! And also I've decided to add more of the thinking thingys, you seemed to enjoy those :) And to the reviewers (sorry if I miss you, I'm doing this out of my memory):  
  
Chelci~ Have fun in Fla! I'll email you asap…tomorrow…lol. Guess what? Another ladybug attacked me last night! I swear I'm gonna wipe out the ENTIRE ladybug population if they don't stop attacking me!  
Volcanous~ Thanks for the review! You better UD your stories now….or grrr….ill set you on fire (just kiddin)  
Mondie~ (I believe you gave me 7 reviews lol) I'm glad you liked it! Everyone *says* so, but I believe you, I believe Chelci too, or she'll hurt me. I thought the Mush taking you places was HILARIOUS! Especially when he was a dinosaur or whatever….a Mushosaurus! LOL! Anywho, Mush is a beautiful curly headed butterfly, and maybe I'll get to take a ride on him sometime :) or I'll just take Spot when I review your stories :) email me!  
  
Where did my Feisty and AthenaHunteress goooooo? I miss you! Come back and review for me! I hooked both of you guys up so if you don't review for me, I hurt you badddddd! Lol. Well, leave me reviews! Oh and guess what! I have a non-evil twin! YAY! ITS LYF! SHES AWESOME! LUFFLES :)   
  
  
I woke up on an actual *gasp* bed. I looked over to see Caleb and Bandit dumped on their bunks. And sat up. Ooo…head ache. I checked my watch. Its 11:30 AM. Oh, how good sleep feels. I slowly slid myself out of bed and trekked to the washroom, I ran into a bed, and then the door to the washroom.   
  
"Ow," I said. "Big fat damn ow." I threw myself into the shower, and I heard another shower running. Figuring it was Bandit or Caleb, I proceeded with a "welcomingly" (as Caleb called it) cold shower. I showered very quickly, not wanting to get pneumonia from the coldness of the water. I slipped out of the shower, the other person's shower still running. I grabbed the nearest towel, and wrapped it around myself. I fixed my hair into yet another rock solid bun. I searched for clothes. I heard the other shower stop. I saw clothes, by the shower I assumed was in use, and saw something…bad. A key on a string and a cane.   
  
Caleb walked in rubbing his blonde head. "Mornin Ang," he said.  
  
"Mornin Caleb," I said softly.  
  
Caleb climbed in his shower and I felt a mistake in my impenetrable bun, and went to fix. I heard Spot get out of the shower.  
  
I assumed he saw me, "Nice ass," he commented.  
  
"Get a life Conlon." I said turning around to see Spot, with only a towel around his waist, but then again I only had a towel around myself also. He had a fine body, for someone who looked skinny with clothes on. He looked at my hair, while walking over to the mirror.   
  
Running his fingers through his hair, he asked, "You think you could to that to my hair?"  
  
I laughed. "It's certainly long enough."  
  
"What're you trying to say?"  
  
"You have long hair, but don't worry, it's a good look for you," I said.  
  
"You think I look good?" he asked. It was more of a comment then a question.  
  
"Is that a problem?" I said quietly. I looked at him under my eyelashes. He looked surprised. Then he smirked.  
  
"Yup," he said laughingly.  
  
My temper flared and I worked hard to keep it in check. "You sure know how to ruin a moment Conlon," I hissed. His smirked turned into an undecided frown.  
  
"Sorry, but I wasn't aware that I was aloud to have moments with you," he retorted.  
  
"What is wrong with you!" I flipped. "I am making a sincere effort to be friends or whatnot and you just ruin it! I don't know why I even try!" I said and stormed out of the washroom. I started for the stairs, but realized I wasn't dressed, and stormed by my bed in my attempt to make it back to the washroom. I grabbed some clothes, and walked into the washroom, trying to avoid looking at Spot, but stole a glance, he looked surprised. I quickly put on my clothes. Boy Caleb was taking a long shower.   
  
I walked back out, and was heading for the door. "AJ, wait!" Spot yelled.  
  
I turned around and crossed my arms over my chest, tapping my foot impatiently and glaring at him. He searched for words and finally found them, lurking somewhere at the back of his small brain. "I--don't want to be mean, I just thought that you didn't like me. At all, I mean, you cursed at me, shoved me in a shower, tried to start a fight, wouldn't come back to Brooklyn, elbowed me in the stomach, among other things. I didn't know you wanted to be friends," he said, but I barely heard, he was standing there in boxers, only boxers, and Caleb and Bandit were walking around the background in only their boxers.   
  
"So, uh….what happens now?" I asked. Spot shrugged. Then he leaned over and kissed me. It was a wonderful kiss, even better then Scandal's. I felt tingly from head to toe, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, and deepened the kiss. His arms found their way around my waist. It felt so good--his arms holding me. I wanted it to last forever, but all too soon we came up for air. Staying in each other's arms, we looked into each other's eyes and sighed deeply. "What do we do now?" I whispered.  
  
"I dunno…" he started, then a smile spread across his face and that laughing look came back into his eyes. "Fuck?"  
  
I backed out of his arms and put my hands on my hips. "I still have it and I'm planning on keeping it for awhile." (AN: see Mondie? AJ is strong enough to resist even the hottest of guys! Bet you didn't see that one coming!) I dropped my arms from my hips, but crossed them over my chest. Spot stepped up to me.  
  
He put his hands on my hips. "Really?" he said, his eyes dancing. "I could have sworn you would have lost it to Scandal, I heard about that day you were in the attic."  
  
I gave him a look and his dancing eyes faded. "We need to talk on this subject," I said, and led him to his private quarters. Still holding his hand, I sat down on the bed. "I didn't loose it. He wanted to, and I was unsure at first, but then I decided no. We got really close and I am sorry for that, because I wasn't in love with him. What's your story?" I made it short, sweet, and to the point. I still had it.   
  
"I…" he faltered, "…don't have it."  
  
"Care to tell," I asked unsurely.   
  
He shrugged and sunk down on the bed next to me. I leaned back against his shoulder and he started. "Well, you know I'm 17 now, I lost it when I was 15. It was this girl…who claimed she was in love with me, then again a lot of girls claim they're in love with Spot Conlon, no big, but the problem was, I thought I was in love with her. So, you know what happened next. The next thing I know, she breaks it off with me, and starts passing herself around MY lodging house, like the village bicycle or something. So I kicked her out, and that was the real test of my boys respect for me, well they passed, but that's beside the point."  
  
I tried to start saying something but I could think of what to say. I knew what I wanted to say, but I couldn't say it. I opened my mouth and shut it. What was worse was (AN: 4 Ws) that Spot was watching me. I finally couldn't keep it in anymore. "Spot…I don't feel bad for you. It as your fault. I know how hard it is to resist…but I did," I shrugged.  
  
Spot smiled at me. "I'm glad that's what you said. That you told me the truth. You know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't feel bad for me either," he said, and with that he jumped on top of me and started tickling me. This kinda stuff happens far to often. He had me straddled and he stopped tickling me. We looked into each others eyes, as if for the first time and he leaned down and kissed me. We didn't even hear the door open, but we heard.  
  
"Oh my Gawd! Angela Victory Johnston! That's Spot!" Caleb yelled at me. Spot and I parted and looked at each other.  
  
"Yeah, it is Spot," I said without looking at Caleb.  
  
"I knew this would happen! You've got visitors," and he opened the door wider.   
  
I smiled. "Hi Eyes. Blink, Jack, Athena, Mush, and someone I don't know," I said.  
  
"Hiya," Spot said. We smiled at each other. He got off of me and sat next to me on the bed.  
  
"I knew this would happen!" said Eyes accusingly. "And I'm happy that we all don't have to wait any longer," she finished smiling.  
  
Mush smiled, as he held hands with the new girl. "Hiya AJ. This is my girl, Mondie."  
  
"Hiya Mondie," I said, spitting in my hand holding it out.  
  
"Hello," she said, and we spit shook.   
  
HEY EVERYBODY! Did ya like it? Hate it? What, what, what? Review! Now go! Me and my Spot Camel command you to! Now! Lol.   
Luffles and Huggles!  
Rachel aka Timber and Maniac 


	13. The Obvious Importance Of Respect

THIS CHAPPIE IS DEDICATED TO CHELCI! WHO KICKED ME IN THE BUTT (NOT LITERALLY) AND GOT ME GOING, SO YOU ALL COULD ENJOY THIS CHAPPIE IN IT'S WONDERFULNESS. HEHE. LUV YA GOILIE! YOU ROCK! HEHE.  
  
Hello everybody! And welcome to (drum roll please) chapter 13! Woohoo! This will be a lovely chapter because 13 is the bestest number EVER! Hehe. Anyways this is the chapter I will be introducing two new ½ made-up ½ real people….so…they are after Adam Landis (Spurt) and Dean Heller (Pal) heh-heh the nns are inside jokes…but, o well. Oh, and I'm putting myself in the story! Yes me, Timber Tarleton…hehe. I know you want to read the story so I'll stop babbling. Wait---the reviewers: Loud Mouth, Mondie, and Chelci….gets your friends to review! I need more! I'm thinking of quitting after this story….im not getting the reviews…*sniff* it makes me sad. Anywhoz…  
  
"Don't you people ever do anything?" I yelled, coming into the bunkroom to find every single newsie doing what they always did. Sitting. Lying down. Being boring asses. (AN: donkeys Mondie. They're all donkeys) "All you do is sit around all day doing nothing! It's very not cool. Get up! Go outside! Run around the city! Harass the general public! I could care less what the heck you do just get out of here! NOW!" my lecture fell on deaf ears. All except the generally amused Spot. My glaring eyes looked into his dancing ones.  
  
"Aight. Get up. Get out," yelled Spot, and he was immediately, although grudgingly obeyed. Once they were all out except for Spot. I turned my glare to him.  
  
"Why don't they listen to me?" I asked. He pulled himself up into a sitting position and gestured me to come sit on his knee.  
  
I came over and plopped in his lap. I grinned at his pained face. "Gosh, I don't weigh that much, do I?" I said sarcastically.  
  
"Do me a favor and scoot a bit to the right" he said, obviously pained in doing so. Once he seemed relieved, he began talking. "Because you're a girl. Guys don't respect girls," he said simply. I waited about a minute for him to continue, saying how he thought it was wrong, or at least SOMETHING. But another word wasn't uttered from his lips.   
  
"That's it? So what you're saying, is that men, including yourself, don't respect women, and therefore don't listen to them because they think that they're, well, you're better then us?" I said, and waited for him to disagree, say he wasn't like that, kiss me and say that he respected my thoughts and wishes. But nothing. "Well, what have you got to say for yourself?" I asked, getting up off his lap and looking him the face. His eyes refused to meet mine. He shrugged.  
  
"That's just the way things are, love. Just come back here, sit on me again, and just accept life for the way it is." I glared at him. Deeply. His eyes glanced up to see mine for a matter of nanoseconds, then quickly shot away from my gaze.  
  
Something inside me broke. Respect was something that I prided myself in, and now the man I love, or used to love told me that he didn't respect me. This was the straw that broke the camel's back. (AN: hehe Mondie, the camel. Spot the Camel) I remained calm to ask a question. One last question.  
"Do you love me Spot?"  
  
He looked me in the eyes, as if to see if I was serious. The fact that I was seemed to register. "Yes."  
  
"Then why don't you respect me? How can you look me in the eyes, and first say that you don't respect me, and now say that you love me? That is a bold faced lie Conlon and you know it. I'm not going to stick around and listen to your shit about respecting you, if you don't respect me, or any other girl for that matter. You've been saying you love me for the past week or so, but the whole time (how stupid of me not to notice) you didn't show one ounce of respect for me. Scandal may have been clingy and annoying, but he respected my thoughts, wishes, the fact that I have a mind, and if you can't give me that same respect, then I'm not sure if you're worth my time of day."  
  
Spot looked at me, shock and dismay registered on his face. "But…but…" he sputtered. "I…love you!"  
  
"Save it for Oprah Conlon (AN: I KNOW they didn't have Oprah, I just love that line) I'm out of here." I turned on my heel and stormed out of the lodging house and into the newsie-filled streets of Brooklyn. In a blind rage I walked straight across the Brooklyn Bridge, and into Manhattan territory.   
  
Somehow I ended up in Central Park and plopped down on a bench. "Damn Conlon…" I muttered to myself. I looked up to see a tall-ish girl with dark brown-maroon-ish hair and bright green eyes and tan skin walked toward me. She had a guy on each arm, they weren't familiar to me. Behind them walked Mondie and Mush, staring into each other's eyes and Eyes and Blink, laughing at each other, and pointing at random strangers and laughing at them too, for no reason. Anywhoz, the girl that I didn't know was pretty, with a slight build. The guy on her right was tall. He had tan skin, chocolate brown eyes, and brown hair. He had a serious build. The other guy had a fair build, and had an average tan. He had auburn and green eyes.   
  
They seemed to notice me as if for the first game, and Eyes ran up to me yelling.  
  
"HEY! What the hell are you doing in Manhattan? Did Spot finally drive you crazy? I swear that boy…" she said.  
  
I just stared at her blankly. Blink strolled up. "Don't leave us hanging…why are you here?"  
  
I blinked. Then my eyes scanned the crowd of people standing before me, and came back to Eyes and Blink. I stared blankly and blinked again. "Spot's a jackass." then I closed my mouth.  
  
Eyes raised an eyebrow, but talked on. "We got some newbies, but hey, there's always a newbie or two. We got 3. This is Timber, this is Pal, and this is Spurt."  
  
Timber forced the guys arms off her shoulders and waist, and spit in her hand and stuck it out. I did the same and we shook. I saw Spurt looking at me out of the corner of my eye. I did like how he was looking at me. He was hot though.  
  
"Hi…umm…I'm Timber," said the girl. I glared at Spurt some.  
  
"AJ Johnston," I said. Eyes gave me a suspicious look. Mondie, finally realizing that there were other people in the whole wide world besides Mush looked at me.  
  
"You were the girl with Spot on top of you right?" she said. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Bad judgment moment, but yes," I said moodily. I still didn't like the way Spurt and Pal were eyeing me up.  
  
"Take a picture, it'll last longer," I snapped at them. Taken aback, their heads snapped away from my general direction. I rolled my eyes. "Take me home," I said. People laughed at me and we started back in the direction of Manhattan.  
  
Did ya like it? Hmm? Well, tell me NOW! Lol. Leave me a review and I'll be forever and ever and ever grateful! *smiles sweetly while clinging onto her Brian* ok…that's it for now! Lyl!  
Rachel aka Maniac, and Timber, Timby, Timber-Limber-Spaz-O-Tastic, among others 


	14. Kickass New Jersey Girls

Hello….it's chapter 14 time! Yay…lol. Ok, well I don't have much to say except thanks to: Chelci, Athena, Mads and Alex, Mondie, Loud Mouth, and others for reviewing for me! Yay for you! You get…ummm….a newsie, a bottle of chocolate syrup and whipped cream to do what you want with. Hehe. I love whipped cream. I love this story. *sighs* and I love Eminem. Ok that was random….but oh so true. Oh, and while you're at it, you can go and review my non newsies short Missin You. Hehe. Everyone who read it thought it was sad and sweet…lol. Anywhoz, what you came here for…the chappie. Oh, and if you haven't r/r'd my other stories (including my new one) go do so now! Now I say! Now! Lol. Well, do.   
  
~*~3rd person POV~*~ Location~ Brooklyn NYC  
  
Spot was kicking the wall, his bunk, and random other things and people that got in his way. "Dammit Conlon. You're the stupidest person ever. Respect. It's so simple. How could I not have taken the hints? Fuck." he kicked the wall as hard as he could.   
  
He looked up when someone said his name. "What?" he asked irritably. It was Bandit.   
  
"Umm…you'll never guess who's here to see you!" he said trying to sound happy. Spot glared at him.  
  
"Out with it," he said icily. Bandit rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's well…" he started but was pushed out of the way by a average height, thin girl with golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and a girl with maroon/mahogany hair and bright green eyes.  
  
"Shit," said Spot. "Horns…Lady….what are you girls doing here?"   
  
"Respect Seth? I never thought you'd sink so low," said Lady. Maybe before we get into this, we should introduce Horns and Lady. They were previous residents of the Queens lodging house who both had serious issues with respect and power…not so different from Spot. Spot thought they had moved out of state long ago. Horns had got her nickname from frequently being called 'Evil Mistress' and 'Little Devil'. Lady had frequently been called 'Little Bitch' but she refused the nickname Bitch so, because Lady was frequently used as a name for female dogs, that nickname had picked up.  
  
"Jeez word travels fast. I thought you girls were out of state."  
  
Lady flipped her long blonde hair and laughed at him. "So little you know. We're never far away from trouble causing guys. Plus we heard that Manhattan had some new guy additions so we thought we'd drop by there and see how bad they wanna be." Horns rolled her eyes. Lady was such a flirt. But this was Conlon. She supposed Lady had forgotten the real issue here.  
  
"Don't try to side-step your issue here Spotty. I thought we had taught you long ago about respecting girls."  
  
Spot smirked. "Yeah…I guess in my recent quest for power I forgot all about it. Now," he said putting an arm around each of them. They were both the same size and fitted nicely under his arms. "How about letting a guilty man take you to lunch?" he invited.  
  
Horns thought that they would teach him, and why not. Seth was as hot as ever. She smirked. "Only if you're buying."  
  
"Hey, what else am I for?" he said.  
  
Lady laughed. "Well…there was that night after that victory at that bar…" she trailed off. Spot remembered that night vividly. He smirked.  
  
After they had finished lunch, Horns and Lady decided to check out Manhattan. Spot still had one on each arm. "Well, Seth Evan Conlon, we're gonna get going now."  
  
"Well then, Brooke Madeline Watson and Alexa Sandra Swenson (AN: their initials. I did it without realizing. BMW and ASS…hehe) do I get a kiss goodbye?" he asked.  
  
Lady/Brooke nodded and she kissed him lightly on the lips, followed by Horns/Alexa, who could be just as big of a flirt if she wanted to. And they left for Manhattan.   
  
Lady was debating during their walk across the Brooklyn Bridge. "Alex, which do you think that guys would find more attractive? Should I go for tough/smart girl, or be ditzy?"  
  
Horns looked thoughtful for a second. "I dunno…I think if you just want a little fun, you should go for ditzy, but if you're looking for something long-term, then go for intelligence."  
  
Lady thought for a second, then they looked at each other at the exact same time and said in unison, "Ditzy." they started giggling. They made it to Manhattan.  
  
Horns pushed the door to the Manhattan LH open like she would a saloon. They walked in casually.  
  
"Heylo Racie," said Lady on sight of Racetrack.   
  
"Well, well. If it ain't Horns and Lady," said Race, pleased to have to two most sought-after girls standing in front of him.   
  
Horns rolled her eyes. "No, it's not Horns or Lady. It's two girls that look exactly like them with the same nicknames." Race looked confused for a minute.  
  
"Shut up Horns. So what are you ladies doing in Manhattan. Thought you babes got too big for New York and decided to take your trouble causing business out of state," Race asked.  
  
"Shows how much you know. We got kicked out of the newsie business in NYC." Horns rolled her green eyes.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because…uhh…we took advantage of too many important people."  
  
"In other words you seduced them to death. Or worse, sleeping with you and then forcing them to give you power," Race put 2 and 2 together.  
  
"Right on the money babe."  
  
It was at that point that AJ walked in.  
  
~*~Back To AJ's POV~*~  
  
I walked in to see Race talking with 2 girls. One was blonde and the other had hair similar to mine. In fact she looked a lot like me. A whole lot.   
  
"AJ! You're back!" said Race upon my entering with Timber, Spurt, Pal, Mondie, Mush, Eyes and Blink. "You didn't leave Caleb in Brooklyn did you?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. I had completely forgotten about Caleb.   
  
"Hey!" said the blonde girl. "Who's Caleb? And you're AJ? One of the 2 reasons we came," she smirked at the girl who looked like me."  
  
"Who the hell are you?" I asked, not in a wondrous mood.   
  
"Aren't we cocky this mornin," said the blonde girl. My evil twin rolled her eyes.  
  
"Shut up Brooky. Hi AJ. I'm Alexa Swenson, or Horns, and this is Brooke Watson, or Lady. Hey Eyes…Blink, Mush, some girl I don't know," jeez, she even talks like me.  
  
"Hey Lil Devil," said Blink. Eyes elbowed him in the ribs. He rolled his eyes. "Hey Lil Bi--" but he was cut off by Eyes' heel crushing his toe.  
  
"Shut the fuck up," she yelled at him. He glared at her. "I mean, shut your mouth, and I'll make it worth your while later," he grinned at that. Horns rolled her eyes at the same time I did mine.   
  
"You'se 2 could be twins!" Mush observed.  
  
"Congratulations! You've graduated from the school of the blatantly obvious," I said sarcastically. Mush scratched his head and Horns and Lady laughed. Mondie rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's ok Mushy, I still love ya," she said, and Mush grinned. "Hi AJ. We've met before, but we never really talked."  
  
I nodded my head. "Hi. Hi, Horns, Lady. Hi everyone." Manhattan attracts people like honey attracts flies! 


	15. How It All Ends...But For How Long?

HEY YALL! I havent decided yet, but either this chapter or the next will be the last. *sniff sniff* I know, I know. But it will have a sequel. It's gonna be a time travel sequel with chars from The Outsiders in it. I love that book. Actually, only one char and he's not actually the same. He's a bit nicer. And I used Sodapop's name on a girl. She's my main char. Her, Dally, and her bff Savvy. Anywhoz…this chappie might be long cuz im gonna get all the chars I used involved in it. So yay. So if your in my story at all, then you'll be in this chappie, and an appearance of Alex from Mads and Alex will also take place. Hopefully it will be an interesting and fulfilling ending. Oh, and I got a new email it's lilsetofhorns@hotmail.com get it? Haha. It's cuz my friend calls me Lil Devil. Soo…  
Thanks, love, and a newsie, whipped cream and chocolate syrup to:  
~*~Alex  
~*~Mondie  
~*~Deuce Higgins  
YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!!!!!  
  
On With The Story…  
  
~*~Third Person (this whole chapter)~*~  
  
Spot paced up and down, twiddling his thumbs and biting his (sexy) lower lip. Bandit was sitting on Spot's bed. He flopped backwards. He was sick of listening to Spot complain. Caleb was still in a state of shock that AJ had left him in Brooklyn. Alone. He was sitting in a chair, slouching, his thumbs jammed into his pockets.   
  
Spot was rambling on about respect and having to get AJ back. Bandit sat up. "Spot! If she means so much to you, go get her back!" Spot stopped pacing and lifted up his pointer finger, as if pointing to an invisible light bulb above his (beautiful) head.   
  
"I got it!" said Spot. Bandit rolled his eyes. "I'll go and get her back!" Bandit groaned.  
  
"Did I not just say that?"   
  
Spot shrugged. "I'm going to Brooklyn to get AJ. Get off yer ass and come with me Caleb. C'mon Bandit." Caleb snapped out of his pouting.   
  
"OK!" said Caleb.  
  
~*~ Queens~*~  
  
"What's your beef?" asked a black haired, black eyed, tan, well built, tall 19 year old sitting in a chair, black cowboy boots propped up on a coffee table. His name was Rifle, leader of the Queens newsies.   
  
If you were anyone who's anyone that mattered, you knew to stay out of Queens, cuz when you matter, you're told things. And no good things come out of Queens. Most of this was due to Rifle. Rifle was a tough juvenile delinquent who treated his boys the same as he had been treated. He pushed them to the edge, and no one bothered to mess with Queens. The only ones who EVER went to Queens were Spot Conlon, Jack Kelly, Pistol O'Markley (leader of Harlem), Bear Liston (Bronx), and Fearless. And very rarely.   
  
"What?" asked a confused Scandal.   
  
"You heard me! WHATS WRONG WIT YAS?" yelled Rifle, then went back to playing with his switchblade. It was 10 inches long with a black handle. It was extremely expensive, but he had stolen it with his smooth talking and his namesake, which he had fondly dubbed Swift Sadie. No one was sure why.   
  
"Ehhh shut up Rifle," said Fearless, who was her namesake. She could give a damn who Rifle was, and no one talked to her friends like that when she was around.  
  
Scandal smiled at Fearless, while Rifle glared at her, "I dunno what I'm gonna do. You told me AJ's back in Manhattan, but you said she was going out with Spot. So I dunno what to do. Should I go back and get her back?"  
  
Fearless digested his words. "You should at least try if you like her so much."  
  
Scandal nodded. "Let's go."  
  
Rifle got up. "No not you!" said Fearless.   
  
Rifle put up his hands. "I have to see this. And I've been meaning to ease up on everyone. It wouldn't hurt to have alibis." Fearless rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever you say." and they headed out the door.   
  
~*~Manhattan~*~  
  
AJ was sitting on her old bunk, drinking a cup of tea, and people watching. She loved to people watch, but had been so wrapped up in Spot, or Scandal, or her anger, that she hadn't done it in so long.   
  
Mondie was sitting on Mush's bunk and they were talking. He had his arm around her and she was laughing at something he said. He lightly kissed her lips and she smiled.   
  
Eyes and Blink were making out on her bunk. They came up for air and Eyes ran her hands through Blink's hair and he grinned fondly at her before kissing her forehead.   
  
Lady was talking to Spurt about poker. The conversation lulled and He looked at her shyly and put his arm gingerly around her, and she leaned her head gratefully on his shoulder and sighed.  
  
Horns and Pal were hitting it off nicely playing a game of blackjack. She beat him again. And he scowled. She grinned at his cute angry face and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He grinned widely.  
  
Assassin and Jack were sitting in the corner on a chair. She was in his lap playing with his collar. He tucked her hair behind her ear and they kissed.  
  
Skittery was staring out the window day dreaming. He had a far off look in his eyes and sighed.  
  
Race was winning a game of poker against Dutchy, Swifty, Snipes, Pie Eater, Snoddy, Bumlets and Specs. She faintly heard Race call: Four lovely ladies I do believe that's another for me boys. She smiled.  
  
Snapper, who not many people were fond of yet, was sitting Indian style on her bunk, eyes closed, meditating. Snapper might not have known, but AJ saw Itey staring at her from across the room.   
  
Starstruck, Jubilance, Dagger, Despot, an Shots were sitting on the floor, braiding each other's hair and gossiping. Oh, to be a normal girl, AJ thought.   
  
She took another sip of her tea and set the mug down on the end table and picked up The Prince And The Pauper By: Mark Twain. She was deeply into, when she heard someone run up the stairs.  
  
It was a little kid that AJ didn't know. He looked out of breath from all the stairs.  
  
"Quick! Jack! There's a fight down stairs!" Jack jumped up from his seat and raced down the stairs, everyone followed him. AJ pushed her way to the front and saw something that she had been dreading since she had had time to think last.   
  
"Oh no…" she said under her breath. Outside in the lamplight was two guys beating the shit out of each other. AJ ran forwards and pushed between the two. "My God! Scandal! Spot! Stop it this instant! Now I say! NOW!" she screamed at top of her lungs.  
  
"AJ!" yelled Spot. "Baby I am so sorry I'll try to understand and respect your view, wishes…thoughts. I love you and I could never think any different!" he said in one breath. AJ laughed at him and hugged him.  
  
"I know you love me Spot and I love you too! If I didn't love you I wouldn't have cared if you respected me or not!" she said quickly right back to him. He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her, his lips working their way down her neck, and all over her face. Everyone was grinning except one person. Scandal. He grabbed AJ's shoulder and pulled her away from Spot's arms and punched him in the face.   
  
"Scandal! Oh my God! Get off of him!!!" AJ screamed and was kicking Scandal with all her might.   
  
Rage was building up inside of Scandal. He punched Spot relentlessly and wasn't phased by AJ's kicking. Suddenly Spot's body went limp in his arms and Spot fell to the ground. AJ was still kicking him. He turned on her.  
  
AJ saw Scandal turning to her. She looked at him. His eyes almost looked red. He pointed at her. "You. You are mine. Not some wimpy Brooklyn leader's. Mine." AJ stared at him coldly. A tear ran down her face and she didn't bother to brush it away. She was mad beyond reason but she wasn't going to lower herself to Scandal's level by letting herself beat him until he couldn't walk.   
  
Her glare was hard and her mouth was in a thin line. Her eyes blazed. Suddenly she pointed toward the darkened street. "Out. Get out. GET OUT OF MY LIFE FOREVER!" she finished her speech screaming. She broke down crying. She feel in a heap on the ground and sobbed. Scandal stared at first her, then Spot's motionless body. The rage was gone. He gaped at Spot's bloody frame. Suddenly he shook his head. Then he turned on his heel and ran as fast as he could.   
  
Caleb had AJ in his arms and she was sobbing into him. He had completely forgotten his anger at being left in Brooklyn and now felt his best friend's endless pain. He just sat on the ground and left her cry as much as she wanted and just rocked her back and forth.   
  
~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~*°*~  
  
AJ felt the bright sunlight on her eyelids and they fluttered open. She saw Caleb snoozing in a chair by her there was a girl lying on a bunk near hers. The girl was also asleep. She looked at Caleb and wondered why he was here. Then she remember last night. She sighed. She would have cried but there were no tears left. She slid out of bed. She walked quietly. She saw Spot in a bunk on the other side of the room. She didn't look at him. She didn't want to. Yet.  
  
She looked at her face in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy from crying so much. She stripped down and jumped in the shower.   
  
When she was done she wrapped herself in a towel and stepped out of the shower, hoping that Spot would be there to compliment on her legs. Sadly the only one there was Caleb.  
  
"Mornin hun," she whispered. Her voice was hoarse.  
  
"Hey Angela," he said, turning from his shaving. For once she wasn't mad someone used her real name. In fact it was welcoming. She vaguely remembered when she was very little a beautiful golden-blonde haired woman in a flowered dress and apron calling her Angela. It was a fond memory, and she treasured it, because it was one of the only she had of her mother.   
  
Apparently Caleb had showered while she was in the shower, because his blonde hair was wet and he was wearing only the towel that was wrapped around his waist. He had a great chest and six pak, and he was chest hair free (always a plus). He had great biceps and he was very good-looking. It was enough to make most guys jealous. Heck, it was even enough to make most girls jealous that their boyfriends weren't built like Caleb.   
  
She made Caleb not look while she got dressed. She walked out of the washroom to see the girl that had been sleeping when she went in sitting by Spot's bed looking at him. She first flared with jealousy, but then realized that Spot loved her, and no one but her. She had nothing to be jealous of. Spot would always be hers. If he survived. Now that's a dumb thought. Of course he'll survive.  
  
She walked over to the girl. She made herself look at Spot's bruised cut face. He still looked like an angel even through the pain she felt looking at him. "Hello," she made herself say.  
  
The girl looked at her. "Hi. Who're you?"  
  
"Oy, I should be asking you the same thing. I'm Angela Johnston. Otherwise known as AJ. Who're you?"  
  
"My name's Alex. So you're AJ. When me and Starstruck were cleaning him up he woke and asked for you. Starstruck said that you were asleep, but you were alright. Are you his sister?"  
  
AJ snorted. "Hell no. I'm his girlfriend. Oy…is he ok?"  
  
"He should be. It's mostly flesh. Although he's cracked a couple ribs, and that cut on his forehead should have stitches…he's alright."  
  
"When's he going to wake up?"  
  
"That's the catch. He'll be alright. If he wakes up that is."  
  
AJ lowered her head. She wanted to cry but there were no tears left. He has to wake up, he has to wake up, she repeated to herself over and over. She bit her bottom lip. She sat on the edge of Spot's bed. He didn't stir. Her lip quivered. She bent over and kissed his forehead, nose, and lips. Then she got out. She dragged Caleb, who was still putting on his shirt out of the washroom.  
  
~*~Several Days Later~*~   
  
Spot had been lying in his bed for awhile, and had no signs of waking. AJ was on the roof thinking. Caleb came up.   
  
"Curfew Ang," he said. He noticed her face and grinned. He sat down beside her. "Penny for your thoughts."  
  
She saw his gorgeous shining grin and smiled back. "Sorry Cale, but my thoughts are worth more the a penny. Fork over 5 bucks and you might get something out of me. He got up and offered her a hand. She ignored it and got up on her own. They headed down and slipped back through the window.   
  
AJ took her usual place beside Spot's bed and kissed his forehead, and nose, but when she was about to kiss his lips his eyelids fluttered open to reveal his beautiful blue-gray eyes. She let out a shriek.   
  
Spot grinned at her surprise. "Hey Ang," he whispered.  
  
"Thank the Lord Spot! I thought I'd never see those beautiful blue eyes again!" she said. Everyone had rushed over.  
  
"Hey buddy," said Jack.  
  
"Hey Jacky-Boy."   
  
Everyone said their hellos and then went back to their getting ready for bed. He noticed a girl he hadn't seen before.  
  
"Hi, who're you?" he asked.  
  
"My names Alex," she said quickly and blushed and turned away. AJ sat down next to Spot on his bed.   
  
Spot noticed that Rifle, Fearless and Bandit had stayed. Then his looked turned to AJ. His beautiful eyes softened.   
  
"Spot," she started and took a deep breath. "To tell you the truth I thought you'd die. I didn't know what I do without you."  
  
Spot's smile melted and he looked at her seriously. "I could never leave you."  
  
She smiled and hugged him. He sat up in bed and scooted over so she was next to him. His bruises were still sore, but he couldn't help smiling while looking at her. They watched everyone go to bed. They sat in silence till the only light left was the candle beside Spot's bed. That's when Spot turned to AJ. But AJ was still people watching.   
  
She could see Eyes peacefully sleeping with Blink's arms around her. Mondie and Mush were in a similar manner. Jack was snoring with his cowboy hat over his face. Everyone else had various expressions of peaceful slumber on their faces.   
  
Then she turned into Spot kissing her. His soft lips were working their way down her neck again. He ran his fingers up and down her spine. She brought his lips back up to hers. His fingers worked their way up her shirt…  
  
By the time Spot realized what he was doing, his shirt was off. Here's what was running through his little mind at that time… "Oh yea…she has really nice lips…not to mention bod…oh shit! What am I doing??? She's what?…Fifteen? And I'm almost 18! What the heck am I forcing her to do?????"  
  
Spot was about to pull away when she did. "Spot I cant. I'm sorry but I cant. I've done so good this far…so I just cant. Please don't hate me."  
  
He kissed her forehead. "I could never hate you. If anything I love you even more now."  
  
"I love ya too Spot," she whispered. "Just hold me."  
  
Spot nodded and put his arms around her. It hurt his ribs. A lot. But he'd survive. When he heard her breathing become more even and relaxed, he started whispering the words to a song.  
  
"Sometimes I sit, staring out the window,  
Watching this world pass me by.  
Sometimes I think, there's nothing to live for,  
I almost break down and cry.  
Sometimes I think I'm crazy,  
I'm crazy, oh so crazy!  
Why am I here, am I just wasting my time?  
But then I see my baby,  
So lately I'm not crazy.  
It all makes sense when I look into her eyes.  
Sometimes it feels like the worlds on my shoulders,  
Everyone's leaning on me.  
Sometimes it feels like the world's almost over,  
But then she comes back to me."   
  
And with that he fell asleep.   
  
~*~The Next Morning~*~  
  
Spot awoke to the smiling face of AJ. "What are you so happy about?" Spot asked.   
  
AJ frowned and looked thoughtful. She chose her words carefully. "I truthfully…don't know. But…I've made a decision!" her face brightened up again, and Spot couldn't help but smile at her.  
  
"What baby?"  
  
"I have to go to Queens."  
  
"WHAT?"   
  
"I'm going to Queens."  
  
"No, you can't go to Queens alone!"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Who is there that would want to go to Queens and why would you???"  
  
"I'm sorry Spot, but you wouldn't understand, and you're just going to have to trust me and Caleb. I'll be back in a couple of hours to take you to lunch. So don't leave. Please Spot I have to do this."  
  
Spot looked into her pleading eyes, and decided that their new relationship should be one of trust and respect and he nodded. "Ok…I wont leave. But promise me you'll be careful. Don't get hurt I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
She nodded and smiled. She kissed him quickly and headed for the door. She was already fully dressed, showered, and smelled good. Almost like peppermint. Spot shrugged his shoulders and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
~*~Queens~*~  
  
~*~  
She says maybe it's over/ he says there's plenty more fish in the sea/ I say don't go away from me!- Five For Fighting  
~*~  
  
"RIFLE! UGH C'MON JUST LET ME SEE HIM!" AJ shouted at the Queens leader. He had returned the previous night after Spot had woken up, even though it had been late.  
  
"I told you AJ, he's not here." Rifle said without looking her in the eyes. AJ did a little stomping thing to release her anger. She closed her eyes and counted to 10. Then 100.  
  
"Fine. I believe you. If I write him a letter, can you give it to him for me?" AJ finally said.  
  
"Yeah, sure," said Rifle. He found a piece of paper and a pen for her.   
  
She finished writing it a bit later. She gave it to Rifle. She smiled. "Tell him I know Spot's sorry. And thanks Rifle."  
  
He grinned at her. "Yeah, ok. Now get outta here kid," he said kindly. He had found a soft spot for AJ. As soon as she left he collapsed on the couch. He hadn't had the nerve to tell her that Scandal had come back, and that it was doubted that he was even alive anymore. He opened the letter to see what she had to say.  
  
Dear Scandal,  
I don't blame you for what happened. I don't blame anyone but myself. I just want you to know that I'm desperately sorry and I hope you'll forgive me someday. You're a great guy. Really, it's just I don't see you like I see Spot. I hope that someday we can become friends, really I do. Well, I guess that's it.   
I'll always love ya, ya big lug :)   
Angela Johnston  
  
~*~  
She says my God it's over/ he says you found another fish in the sea/ I say why me? Why me? Why me? Why is it me?  
~*~  
  
~*~Manhattan~*~  
  
AJ found Spot leaning up against the Horace Greeley statue. He came up to him. "Thought I told you to stay where you were."  
  
"Yeah well, I thought I'd surprise ya."  
  
"I've got a surprise for you," AJ grinned, knowing full well it wouldn't be to much of a surprise.  
  
Spot grinned back. "And what's that?"  
  
She pinned him against the statue and kissed him.   
  
THE END  
  
Well, that's the end of And Yet Another Life. Sad ain't it? Well, I'm going to go right to work on the sequel, which I'm gonna call From A Life Beyond. Ok? Well, read that one! The song that Spot sang was Hailies Song by: Eminem. Don't sue me for that please! I like Mondie's idea of thanking all the people that reviewed over the course of the whole story so here goes nothing:  
  
Ack this could take awhile: baby309blue, shit head, sexydaddymagnet69/Chelci/Eyes, AthenaHunteress/Assassin, Jazz, Feisty/Fearless, Duchess, Miss Ice, trplvision, e maureen, PixieMoonSparkle, Sab, Volcanous, Pina, Mondie, Anonymous, Mads and Alex, and Duece Higgins. THANK YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH! thats all folks! 


End file.
